ONJI YOU ROCK
by BomberAkashi
Summary: CONVINACION DE AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER & CAMP ROCK MOVIE : .Los padres de Onji se estan separando y desiden mandarla a un campamento, para que no este presente en el divorcio. !Este sera el verano más rockero y musical para el Equipo Avatar y Onji!
1. campamentos

ONJI YOU ROCK

Hace 5 meses. Hace 5 meses la guerra se había acabado. Hace 5 meses que la vida en la nación del fuego, vuelve a ser pacifica y con orden. Todo gracias al avatar.

¡No saben como alegra! Yo se que como habitante de la nación del Fuego tenia que temer y obedecer las ordenes y reglas del señor del fuego Ozai, y así lo hacia, era como una marioneta, de mi madre, de mi padre, de mis hermanos, de la nación del fuego.

Hasta que ustedes aparecieron. El equipo avatar.

Era un día de clases normales, la maestra estaba tomando asistencia.

-_Onji Emiliana Von Fire-_

Off. Como odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo. ¿Que no me pueden decir solamente Onji?

Digo. Soy la única que se llama así en TODA la escuela. Pero la gente lo toma como burla, cuando se enojan con migo me dicen Emiliana, o para los que de verdad no me aguantan ni me tratan soy ''Von Fire''.

Mi familia es o era, una familia aristócrata de la nación del Fuego. Siempre creyéndose superior y arrogantes por naturaleza.

Pero como ahora el señor del fuego Ozai no esta, los problemas políticos entre mis padres han hecho oficial su separación. Mi madre es una conservadora, ella quiere que todo siga igual que los últimos 100 años, igual que unos cuantos ¡no los soporto! Que les hacen un par de cambios por las libertades, ¡son unos egoístas! Solo lo hacen porque varios de los privilegios que tenían desaparecieron con la nueva política.

Se cree que ellos serán mandados a una isla de la nación del fuego, que tendrán una vida de acuerdo a sus necesidades y arrogancias.

¿Y aun así se quejan?

El señor del fuego Zuko esta haciendo todo a la perfección. Escucha a su pueblo, no solo a los ricos, también a los pobres, ¡y los ayuda! No todos los señores del fuego son así.

Mi padre en cambio, esta feliz con los nuevos cambios, el tenia muchos amigos discriminados por el señor del fuego por su clase social, y no los podía visitar, ¡ahora va y viene! No los deja de ver. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Pero la separación con mi madre obviamente lo pone un poco azul.

No entiendo a los adultos. Están tristes. Pero no quieren que los ayuden. Siempre que trato de animar a mi padre o que me diga que le pasa, me responde:

_-Nada, cariño, todo esta bien.-_

¡Pero a quien engaña! Soy chica no tonta.

Total, como la separación es ''traumática'' y ''dolorosa'', para una niña de mi edad, han decidido mandarme a una especie de campamento.

La verdad no me incomoda ni me molesta. Encontrare más amigos, y aprenderé lo que sea que enseñen ahí.

Hay muchos campamentos. De política, de control de los elementos, de poesía, de dibujo, historia, español, matemáticas. ¡Me mareo al revisar folletos de posibles campamentos, a los cuales podría ir a desperdiciar mi verano!

¡Odio la política! Es lo que esta ocasionado todo esto, así que a política no, si entro a el de benders, tendría que aprender fuego control y no me interesa.

Yo quiero cantar, bailar, actuar. Es lo que de verdad me apasiona.

_-Dance on, Musicalandia, Act camp,-_

_-mm… no lo se papá, todos son Buenos, pero yo quiero uno que sea de todos, que te enseñen todo eso. No se si me explico.-_

_-uno debe de haber…¿que tal este?- _ el hombre saco un folleto verde, tenia guitarras eléctricas por todas partes y en forma campestre con un toque que a Onji tanto le llamó la atención decía el nombre del campamento: "CAMP ROCK".

-_¿Camp rock?- _

_-Es el único que queda hija. Escucha:_

_**-El mejor campamento de las cuatro naciones para jóvenes que esperan triunfar en la música y en el baile.**_

_**-Grandes y cómodas cabañas, junto a un paradisiaco bosque y lago.**_

_**-Los mejores instructores.**_

_**-DIVERSION GARANTISADA, VEN A CAMP ROCK. ¡PORQUE CUANDO LA MUSICA LLAMA AY QUE ESCUCHAR!-**_

_-Erg… pues se ve decente.-_

-_Hija... yo se que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero no nos queda otra opción, será solo por el verano, además, tu amas cantar y ahora que puedes aprenderás a bailar.-_

_-¡si padre pero esto es una guardería mientras tu y madre se divorcian!-_

_-Onji… te vas a divertir solo no lo veas como una guardería, velo como un verano mágico lleno de música y baile-_

_-ya que…-_

_-entonces esta decidido ¡TE VAS A CAMP ROCK!-_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ahahahah Jiitoomatassoooss oo qee!!

nn buuenoo esooo ess Toodoo por hoy ;;

uuuff see qee aa muchos no Lees gustaa Camp Rock ;; pero a mii en lo personal me enacnthoo ¡! Laa muusiicaaa ii loos Jooonass :D ahahahaha

Creoo que aaa Onjii le queda ¡ Xd poorqeee ella qeeriia bailar xD ii see me oocurrio de tantooo quee en viistoo esa pelii :D. esperoo lees guustee ii deheen reviiewsss

Ess soloo **GO **ii yaa** n.n ** cuiidenseee baiiii :D

Yeeeeeeeesiiiiiiiiiiiiiicaaaaaaá

XOXO


	2. CAMP ROCK

CAMP ROCK

……

"pensamientos"

…….

_-Entonces esta decidido ¡TE VAS A CAMP ROCK!-_

…………………………………………………

Un carruaje jalado por enormes lagartijas llegó a las primeras horas de la mañana a una elegante casa de la nación del fuego, una pequeña de cabello castaño salió de ella.

Parecía triste, tenía la cara baja y llevaba en su mano una maleta, una mochila cargando en sus hombros, y una guitarra en un estuche lleno de calcomanías de dibujos animados y de insignias de la nación del fuego, un hombre de edad avanzada la acompañaba.

-Querida, se que todo esto es muy difícil para ti, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer, deberás discúlpame.-

-No hay problema padre, te veo en dos meses.-

-Estaré esperando por ti cariño.-

-Adiós.-

Ni siquiera un beso o abrazo, Onji estaba a punto de subir al carruaje. Pero no podía, no podía irse sin despedirse de su padre, aun así quería parecer fuerte. Y llorar no lo mostraría.

Pero no pudo mas, porque de sus ojos ya corrían ríos de cristalinas lagrimas, corrió y se abrazo de su padre, lo iba a extrañar. De eso no se podía dudar.

-Ya te tienes que ir bomboncito.-

-Si, es cierto.- ahora una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa surgió de la cara de la pequeña, se limpio las lágrimas y su orgulloso porte entro al autobús.

"Valla, esto si va a ser interesante"

El carruaje estaba lleno de chicos tan extraños como diferentes, Para la nueva era lo mejor sentarse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ME HACES ESTO ZUZU! ¡NO E ECHO NADA! ¡E SIGUIDO TODAS TUS REGLAS! ¡DE VERDAD E CAMBIADO! -

-Si, eso lo se Azula, ahora eres diferente. Pero piénsalo, íbamos antes, ¡Nos divertíamos juntos! Ahora que ya hay paz podemos volver. Volver a empezar.-

-¡YA VOLVIMOS A EMPEZAR! ¡DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE EMPEZE A 'COMPORTARME' SEGÚN TU! ¡APARTE ERAMOS NIÑOS ZUKO!-

-Si, pero ahora hay mas cosas, mas por aprender, antes era como ir a que nos cuidaran, solo perder el tiempo. Ahora piénsalo Azula, podemos aprender, divertirnos de verdad.-

-¿Que punto tiene Zuko si no tienes amigas con quien compartir? Si no lo recuerdas yo ya no tengo.-

-Eso también te servirá, podrás hacer nuevas, amigas de verdad.-

-Si tú lo dices.-

-Ya veras que nos divertiremos Azula.-

El señor del fuego y su hermana subieron al enorme carruaje que ya esperaba por ellos, Pronto llegarían a su destino…. Camp Rock.

……………………………………………………………………………….

-¡UN CAMPAMENTO! ¡CHICOS ES LA MEJOR IDEA QUE SE LE PUDO OCURRIR! ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO IR! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.-

-si, sabíamos que te gustaría Ang, debemos de relajarnos un poco, ¡pero divertirnos al mismo tiempo!-

-¡Claro que si Katara! Siempre lo he dicho, para relajarte hay que divertirte, ¡QUE ESPERAS MOMO! ¡NOS VAMOS DE CAMPAMENTO! ¡TU TAMBIEN APPA!-

-Si claro, un campamento, wooow que divertido, no puedo esperar por llegar.-

-¡NI YO TOPH, NO ES GENIAL ANG! Lo único malo es que Suki no podrá estar con nosotros, las guerras Kioshi y ella están muy ocupadas para algo así.-

-Vamos Sokka, será divertido, y nos uniremos mas como grupo.-

-Cierto Katara, pero lo mas importe ¡NOS DIVERTIREMOS!-

-jajajaja, el pies ligeros tiene razón, será mejor que nos vallamos, antes que me aburre mas.-

-¡Entonces vamos! –

-¡Espera Katara! Falta que empaque mis cosas.-

-No te preocupes Ang, nosotros ya lo hemos hecho, fue parte de la sorpresa, ahora sube a Appa, ya se nos hizo tarde.-

_**-JIP JIP.-**_

Solo una mancha blanca se vio en el cielo desapareciendo cada vez más, Appa llevaba al 'Equipo Avatar' a… Camp Rock.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Un Carruaje decente llenó de niños impacientes llegó.

Onji solo se bajo de el, no podía creer lo que veía.

…………………….

_-Hemos llegado Señor.-_

Zuko y Azula bajaron del carruaje real.

Miradas llenas de nostalgia asecharon las caras de los hermanos.

…………………..

-Valla.-

-WOOOOW-

-Que hermoso-

-Mmmm como siempre no se que ven-

_**¡BIENVENIDOS TODOS A CAMP ROCK!**_

……………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………...

……………………………………………..

UUUUFFF Y BIIIEEEN; ¿ n.n

Ahahah

PUEEESS YA OOTRO XD DANDOO PROPAGANDA A MIIS OTROOS FIIICCS

SII TE GUUSTA NARNIIIAAA ROLATEE PORRR: No existen Distancias :

Ooo mii miinii fiiiic tbn de Narnia: Why Dont You kiss Her?

Perfecta: de avatar :

Baiiiiii deheeen Reviieeewss pliiiiss n.n

Solo ess Darlee al **GO **; iii thuu ya loo intentastee? xD ahahaha

Yesiiicaaaá

XOXO


End file.
